


we used to talk every night

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Don't read, Fluff, Gay, I'm Sorry, IDK what did I do, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Short One Shot, Songfic, This really sucks a lot, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Tyler wants to talk with JoshBut Josh dosen't want to do this[Inspired by we used to talk every night (mxmtoon's song).Just...don't read.]





	we used to talk every night

**Author's Note:**

> Ready?  
> It's short,like,really short.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
"I thought we are friends,Josh."  
"..."  
"Just...talk to me,what happened?"  
"It was nothing Tyler,really...I just...you know,kinda down cause we have to go home after the tour.Don't worry about me,you should go now,right?"  
"But we used to talk every night...Don't you remember...?"  
"I do...but..."  
"Oh right."Tyler forced a laugh,and then went on."I must forgot,you can't trust me."That's a line from Holding onto you,so he said that like he's singing.  
"...Sorry,I do trust you...I uh...I just...want to..."  
"What...?"  
"I-I want to save you trouble,you know.And really,you should go now..."  
"No.I'm not going unless you tell me the reason which let you be so upset."  
"She'll be worried about you Ty."  
"It's OK,I think she can understand.Please,just...tell me about it."  
"...I...I feel I'm like a fool."  
"Why?...But you're perfect..."  
"You know Ty,you did a lot for me,while I'm so useless that I can't do anything for you."  
"That's not important...or even necessary.I don't do those for asking about requirements."  
"I'm pulling you back when you're heading forward!..."  
"...You're not,Josh..."  
"Yes and I'm sorry for that.I'm sorry about everything.I just care about you really much..."  
"Wha-What...?"  
"Oh um...It was...umm...nothing...really."  
"Doubt that."  
"I...I...I...I like you."  
"...Wow,man..."  
"...Well,I'm sorry for being so silly."  
"It's...okay.Not that unacceptable at least I guess."  
"...Thank you then."  
"No-uh...No thanks until you feel better."  
"I do feel better now,thank you Tyler."  
"Just don't mention it Joshua,next time if you have any problems,tell me about it,OK?"  
"...OK."  
"And Josh?"  
"What?"  
"I kinda like you,too."  
"...But that means..."  
"It's OK,you know.I have a plan,and I think she can understand."  
"Oh um...thank you then."  
"You thanked too much,that's too polite for me to handle."  
Jokingly,Tyler leaned closer and pulled Josh into a kiss.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[-End-]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...  
> Don't hate me plz  
> I'm begging you.


End file.
